


The strange qualities of domestication

by SlothPioneer (Anime_Otaku_OAO)



Series: Drabbles 2021 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, No Angst, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Otaku_OAO/pseuds/SlothPioneer
Summary: A drabble with no prompt:Getting used to others invading your privacy is difficult for Levi but if it's Eren he'll allow it.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Drabbles 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	The strange qualities of domestication

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this entire drabble on my graphics calculator during a maths exam because I finished early. Ofc the punctuation was added afterward though.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

There is a weird sense of discomfort that comes with having someone invade your privacy, your safe space. Even if nothing is moved, the air is different, the connotations of objects are tweaked ever so lightly. Levi could feel his skin itch when something was misplaced. The criminal wasn’t a mystery to him; he had even been the one to welcome the disruptive presence; however, he had difficulty getting used to the multiplication of objects throughout the house.

The pair of toothbrushes leaning in opposite directions, the twin towels with different names written in cursive, the sudden use of the second pillow on the bed. It had been deflated with frequent uses. Levi didn’t live with anyone; neither had he planned to, but his apartment had become synonym to a domesticated household. All that was missing was a goddamn grey cat named captain, he grumbled, but the affection in his voice was hard to miss.

He went to his clothes cabinet and found that half the clothes weren’t his, a used hoodie was spread across the floor, and four shirts he knew would be too large were hung on the left of his suits. As though this was just habit by this point, he picked up the hoodie and hung it on the hooks near the door, and chose the outfit for the day.

Breakfast was already made, and the living room table was set. He’d have to bring up eating in the living room instead of the dining room but that could wait till after the food was eaten. The steaming plate of scrambled eggs and beans could be smelled from across the apartment. It mixed in with the faint smell of cologne.

When you live alone you get used to certain scents, which become neutral to your home. It makes all other smells impossible not to notice, as though you have entered someone else’s house and not your own. Levi had always done his best to avoid people that could taint the dark tea and mint aroma he had successfully filled his house with, but somehow, he had come to terms with the new intrusion of spices and coffee. They weren’t so much unfamiliar to him as much as intoxicating and sometimes suffocating. He couldn’t tell whether it was a good thing.

The state of cleanliness in the house had declined over the past couple of months. Levi made sure to clean regularly but his storm of a partner made it a mission to curb his old tendencies by aggravating them. The irony was not lost on Levi. He sat down on the couch and picked up his fork, waiting for his lover to appear.

He had been in a relationship for the past couple of months, and the small changes to his apartment made it feel more like home, made him feel happier than he could admit he had in a while. The front door clicked and creaked open. Eren walked in and put down his bag of groceries from the konbini within their complex on the floor.

‘I have my suitcase downstairs since I forgot to bring spare clothes last night. I’ll put them in the spare drawer’ Were the first words the boy said.

‘Why don’t you just move in? It’s not like your stuff isn’t all here anyways,’ Levi joked, rolling his eyes.

‘I thought you said you’d rather die in your sleep than deal with my mess everyday’ Eren responded with a smirk.

‘Well, maybe it won’t be so bad if you’re here with me. I’d love to make you regret making a mess every day for the rest of your life’. Levi took Eren, who was now standing at reaching distance, by the hand and pulled him towards his lap.

‘Is that a threat or a promise?’ Eren raised his brow. He lay down across Levi’s lap and smiled, content.

‘Both’ Levi kissed his forehead.

‘You sure you’d be fine with me invading your home?’ Eren chuckled.

‘You are home to me, Eren, ’ Levi said, finally kissing him gently on the lips.


End file.
